untittled
by recchinon
Summary: Someone fell from the sky. Ichigo met Edward for the first time. There must be a reason why they met. NOT YAOI /implied EdWin/IchiHime
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is by Kubo, FMA by Arakawa, this fanfic is by Me

**Summary: **Not Yaoi/ Someone fell from the sky. Ichigo met Edward for the first time. There must be a reason why Edward ended up in Ichigo's world. Maybe they both need to accomplish something. Implied IchiHime, EdWin.

.

1.

.

It had been an ordinary day. It had been raining since the bleached haired teenager woke up this morning but until then, there had been nothing seemed out of place. So, the deathberry woke up, washed his face, had his breakfast and went to school just like another ordinary mornings. He had no idea that later that day, that ordinary day would turn into something extraordinary.

Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 years old. His hair color was bright orange and his eyecolor was brown. Special ability? Well he could see ghost, and by the way he was a substitute shinigami who had save the world few times before his seventeenth birthday. Awesome wasn't he? But these past few months there had been nothing big happened. No strong enemies, no sudden attacks, no... Nothing. For these past few months he was just a normal student preparing for his final exam. Boring it might seem but Ichigo didn't really mind it. He had just met an insanely strong enemy few months ago and he appreciate these peaceful days he had. He never admitted that he enjoys good fight with strong enemies, he was not that freak Kenpachi anyway, but he indeed loved the weird feeling, the rush of adrenaline, everytime he faced some strong enemies. But after what had happened few months ago, he accepted the fact that his body, and mind, deserved some peaceful time to relax.

He needed to enjoy his youth, yeah, just like what his shitty dead told him, like how he didn't know how to had fun. Well, he knew how to had fun, but what he thought fun was usually not really fun for his father. But who cares about what his father thought about it.

Ichigo yawned as he walked to his classroom. He rubbed under his nose, cursing under his breath when Keigo tried to tackle him in behind. The magic word was ofcourse "tried". He tried to tackle Ichigo and, once again in his lifetime, failed.

Keigo was about to complain about Ichigo cold behavior toward him when from behind a cheerful singsong voice greeted them good morning. Both boys knew who was it.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun! Asano-kun!"

Ichigo turned to see the girl and smirked, "good morning, Inoue."

"Good morning Orihime-chan!" Keigo smiled, a little too wide but he didn't care since he was trying to impress the girl.

"The weather is nice today, right?" Orihime smiled beautifully as she walked together with the boys to their classroom.

Keigo looked confused, "huh? But it's raining this morning."

Orihime giggled as if the boy had said the most obvious thing, "yes of course!"

Ichigo tried to help, "she loves rainy days."

The brown haired guy frowned, "but why? Rainy day sucks. You can't go outside and the road would be muddy and no blue sky to look at!"

"But I love the smell of the rain."

"You can smell it?"

Orihime nodded excitedly, "ofcourse you can! Right, Kurosaki-kun?"

Keigo looked at the boy suspiciously but Ichigo smirked at the other boy and said, "yeah sure, can't you smell it, Keigo?"

Orihime looked happy with the answer. Suddenly she looked like she remembered something, "ah! By the way, I had a feeling that there's going to be something good happened today."

"Really?"

It was a little weird because Ichigo had felt a little strange spiritual pressure since this morning. Of course he ignored it since that happened sometimes around him. After all he was sensitive to this kind of thing.

"Yes," Orihime nodded, her auburn hair moved beautifully as she moved her head, "my feeling is never wrong."

Ichigo just smirked.

"Okay if you say so."

The trio continued walking to their classrooms, chatting casually as they do so. Neither of them knew that few hours from then something would happened.

.

Meanwhile, far away, in a country called Ametris, a young man and his brother was in a big problem. Well, actually the young man was in a big problem, the younger brother was however could feel his brother's fear and he felt bad for his brother but he couldn't do anything to help the ex-national alchemist. It was his own fault to make the girl so angry at him.

As much as he loved his brother, Alphonse still thought that an angry Winry was even scarier than any homunculli he had ever fought. His brother was supposed to be smarter than that.

"Said that once again, Ed," the blond mechanic growled, the big shiny wrench in her hand looked threathening but Edward was Edward. He would not take back what he had said.

Edward gulped, he was scared but he wouldn't let her know, of course, "I said, you don't have to worry about me, there are mechanics too in the west, they knew how to repair the automail! That's why I didn't come visiting you for a check up, I did that there, okay?"

Leave it to Edward Elric to have a fight in the first day he came back home. Not to say the woman he had made angry was the same woman he had 'proposed' a year ago before he left to the west to study alchemy once again.

"I can't believe you, Ed!" Winry shouted. She was frustrated, the younger Elric could see that, unfortunately the older brother seemed didn't realize it, "you let someone else touch my automail? How dare you!"

"Since it is attached to my body, it is my automail, I am free to decide who to touch my automail!" Edward shouted back, actually he wasn't angry. He just had to shout back or else she would really think he was guilty, "I don't have any choice okay? It was too far away, I can't just go back for a check up!"

Alphonse bit his tongue so he didn't say anything. He understood what his brother was trying to see but he could also see the hidden meaning in Winry's words. He shouldn't interfere. He didn't even know why he still stood there. He should have left the room together with Pinako and Den earlier, now it was just too late to leave. Besides, someone had to be there to make sure Winry wouldn't beat Edward too badly.

"'Just for check up'?" Winry snorted before started to shout once again, "is that the only reason to come back here, Ed?"

"Is there any other reason?" Edward and his rapid fire mouth, in the corner where he stood, Al palmed his face, his brother didn't stop there, of course, "I don't even know why I am here now! Aren't you happy to see me here? At least I am home now, ok! Stop making fuss for small things!"

Winry gritted her teeth, "small things? The only small here is you, Ed!"

"Hey!" Edward turned red as soon as he heard the word "small" from her mouth, "I am not small that you can mistake me as a kid! I am tall now!"

Winry put her hands on her hips, "oh yeah? Your body might be taller but you're forever small kid!"

"What did you said?"

From the look on his face, Alphonse could see that Edward was going to say something he would regret later. As a good little brother he tried to stop his brother.

"Brother, stop," he tried to remind the older brother, "don't say it."

Too late, Edward didn't listen to his little brother and said what he though he had to say.

"You know what? I regret going home at all! I wish I didn't go back to this shitty place only to hear you shouting craps to me!"

"Brother!"

Too late.

He'd said it.

"T-then go," Winry was trembling when he said that but she didn't cry, "I don't wanna see your face anymore, just go!"

Edward felt a pang in his chest. He didn't expect Winry to say something like that to him. Surprisingly it was hurt to hear those words from her mouth.

However he had no choice but to bite back, "fine, I'll go! You will never see me again!"

"Then go!"

"Brother... Winry..."

Neither of them knew that later that day it would really happen.

.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

The man was drenched. He closed the rice paper door and threw his soaked robe to the corner of the room. The purple haired woman narrowed her golden eyes when the wet clothe almost hit her.

"Where have you been?"

She watched the man took of his infamous hat and comb his wet blond hair with one hand. She wondered why he didn't use his reiatsu to dry himself.

The man smiled his usual smile at the purple haired woman sat across the room and started taking off his clothes and changed into something clean and dry. Neither of them seemed embarrassed or disturbed.

"I went to check out some stuff."

"You don't plan anything funny again, right, Keisuke?" She looked at the man suspiciously. After knowing the man for more than a hundred years, sometime she still couldn't read him.

"Why?" He pretended to be offended, of course she didn't buy it, she knew him better than that. He chuckled when he finished changing and sat in front of her in a boyish manner, "can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" She asked, furrowed her brows.

He sighed, "the pressure. Something's off. There's a hole slowly opened somewhere in this town. I can't find where it is though."

"A hole? A garganta?"

He shook his head, "it looks like it, but it's different. I don't know where it's connected too. That's why I checked it out but I couldn't find it."

She thought for a moment before she looked at him again, "should we inform Ichigo?"

Keisuke smiled meaningfully, "not yet, first I need your help to find this hole to check on it before deciding what to do."

The tanned woman nodded. She had a weird feeling about this. Keisuke was right, they had to move quickly before something bad happened. Again.

.

It was still raining when the school was over. Ichigo was grateful though because since it was raining he didn't have to attend the club activity. True he was paid to attend the club but it didn't mean he enjoyed the activity. At least, not today. Today he just wanted to go home and sleep. He hoped that his stupid father wasn't up to something stupid to annoy him.

Ichigo walked faster. He hated to say but Keigo was right, one of things he hated in a rainy day was the muddy road. He had to walk extra carefully. He couldn't let his guard down.

The other thing he hated from a rainy day was the thunder. It surprised him. He almost dropped his umbrella. He cursed under his breathe when he saw something flashing above him. At first he thought it was just another thunder but it was not.

It might sound silly but the sky was cracking. Or it looked like that. Slowly he could see a hole opened.

.

"Here you are."

Ed didn't have to turn to know that his brother had found him. Well it wasn't like he was hiding or what though. He had just wanted to be alone. And now Alphonse had found him.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Asked Al nicely, he sat on the roof, next to Ed.

"How do you find me?" Ed asked back, didn't bother to answer the question first, he still refused to look at his brother.

Al smiled, "well, I always knew that this is your favorite place since you lose your alchemy."

Ed sighed.

He remembered that day when he had stood there with Al, right at the same place where he sat right now, they had decided that though they had lost their Alchemy they could still learn it once again. It had been right there when they made up their mind to leave the house once again to start a journey. And now it had been a year since that day and there they were. Exactly on the same spot.

"I have gotten my power back," Ed said, his voice was somehow shaking, "you know, it was not easy but I am an alchemist once more."

Al grinned proudly, "that's my brother. I always knew you would get it back."

"You don't understand, Al," Edward sighed, "it was not easy. I couldn't waste my time. My priority was to learn as much thing as I could. That's why I couldn't go back just for a check up."

Al smiled knowingly.

"I understand. Winry would understand too. You just chose the wrong words to say it."

"I don't know, Al," Ed looked sad, "I made her cry."

"She didn't cry."

Ed looked at Alphonse as if telling him that it was not use to lie.

"Well, she looked like she wants to cry, but she didn't."

Ed scowled, "I was a jerk."

"No, you..."

A loud sound of thunder startled the brothers. They looked at the once clear sky.

"It was sunny until just now," Ed frowned, "how come?"

Al shrugged, "it looks like it's gonna rain, brother, let's go back down. Winry is making pie."

Edward was about to say something when they heard another thunder, this time it sounded so close. There was a blinding flash too surrounding them all of sudden and when Alphonse opened his eyes, finally could see normally, his brother was nowhere to be seen.

.

A flash and a thunder.

Ichigo frowned. It didn't scared him a bit but it startled him never the less. He didn't want to be out there for too long. He just wanted to be in his room, on his bed, under his blanket.

He hadn't even move an inch from there when he heard a loud crack from the sky.

He looked up to see what was that and frowned when he saw something fell from the sky.

His eyes widened when he realized what was that.

A human fell onto him.

.

.

Author's note:

This is my first time writing a crossover story. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you ever heard about parallel world, Al?"

Al was laying on the grass next to the shorter and older brother of his. For few seconds, he narrowed his eyes, thinking, before he answered, "I don't really understand the concept but yes, I heard about it."

Ed had his arms under his head, eyes looking at the clouds floating high above them, "basically, there are another worlds just like our world, but not exactly like our world... Hmm," he disliked his own explanation so he tried again, "it's not another planet in this galaxy, it's a whole different world we don't know, moving and growing at the same time as ours, do you get it Al?" He turned to see his brother and frowned, "do you believe it, Al?"

Al chuckled, he closed his eyes, "after seeing the truth, it's easier for me to believe in everything, brother..." He sighed, still smiling, "another world... I wonder..."

The older brother grinned boyishly, "what do you think of exploring a new world, if you had a chance?"

This time Al opened his eyes, "I don't know," he answered honestly, "I love being here. I mean, I just got my body back, the war just ended and I'm just back, once again, from a journey... I am not sure if I am ready for another one. How about you... Ah forget it. I know you're dying to go if you have a chance."

Ed laughed.

Maybe Alphonse right. He was dying to go, if he had the chance to go and see. He would not waste a chance to see and experience new things, new places, especially a new world...

"But Winry would be sad if you go," Al reminded, "again..."

Edward didn't say anything. That was what he always did, wasn't it? Making Winry sad. He wouldn't admit it but he hated himself whenever he made the blond mechanic felt upset. He hated to see her crying, especially when it was him who made her cry.

Yes, this time, too, he made her cry.

_Winry..._

_Please don't cry..._

_Win..._

"Winry!"

He felt a sharp pain on his backbone when he woke up. Panting and half sat on the bed Edward tried to remember what had happened to him. Edward used one hand to massage his temples. Suddenly it wasn't only his back but also his head. He couldn't remember much except that he had been on the roof when...

"Where am I?!" Suddenly he realized that he was half naked on a bed and in a room he couldn't recognized, "what had happened?!"

Suddenly the door was opened and a guy, so much taller than him and maybe a little bit taller than Alphonse, walked into the room. The guy with orange hair rose his brows when he looked at Edward.

"So you're awake."

Edward furrowed his brows, "who're you?"

"Huh? That's exactly what I wanted to ask from you," he grunted.

He pulled a chair to sit next to the bed and throw a t-shirt to the blond guy, "wear it. Your clothes are wet and dirty, they're in the washing machine right now. As for your question, I am Kurosaki, Ichigo. This is my room." He explained shortly, "now who're you, or rather... What are you?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, the guy in front of him didn't look dangerous at all but Ichigo knew better than to underestimate. He had seen his leg. It was made from metal and he had never seen anything like that. Plus, he fell from the sky. The last thing ever fell from the sky onto him was an arrancar and this guy didn't look like an arrancar at all.

He wasn't offended. Maybe half of it because he was too confused to be offended at the time, but half of it was because he would have asked the same question to anybody at this time. It didn't have to take a genius, or an ex-state alchemist to tell that this place wasn't the same place with where he came from. His conversation with Al few weeks ago had been put into reality and he was too shocked to decide whether he was happy or not with this chance of adventure.

There was a knock on the door, surprising both young males. Ichigo growled but he had expected some people so he walked to open the door. Edward tried to look who was standing by the door but this man, Ichigo Kurosaki, was too big. He blocked his view.

"Sorry, it was raining outside so I couldn't get here faster," a feminine voice apologized.

Ichigo chuckled, "it's okay, thanks for coming right after I called you, Inoue... Come in, he woke up just now."

Ichigo stepped back to let a girl, a beautiful one with long wavy auburn lock, entered the room. Smiling sweetly at Edward only to blush few seconds later while she greet him.

"Good evening, my name is Inoue, Orihime..." She smiled. Her face was red and she turned at Ichigo with some weird look.

Ichigo realized why she acted like that soon enough. He growled at the guy on his bed, "just wear the t-shirt already, will you?"

.

"So you are not from around here..."

Uryuu pushed his glasses up. He arrived at Ichigo's place at the same time with Chad. Right in time to hear the stranger in Ichigo's bed, now surrounded by Orihime's power, explained about how he got there. Not that he knew much about it either.

Edward himself didn't really listen to whatever Uryuu had said. He was still being too amazed by the girl's power, the warm soft yellowish light around him. It wasn't like alchestry. He had never seen something like this before.

"I'm done," Orihime announced cheerfully, she looked at his leg and bit her lip unsurely, "mmm, your leg... Do you want me to heal it too?"

Edward was surprised to hear this, "you can do that?!"

She smiled, " I can try..."

He didn't think she could do that though. He had seen how the scratches, old and fresh ones were gone from his body so he knew that the power, this healing power, was different than what he used to see back home. But his leg was special. He had traded his leg years ago with the truth, he knew where his leg was now and he didn't have any plan to get it back. Besides, what would Winry said if he lost one of his masterpiece? He had been with this automail leg for too long that it had felt like his own real limb. He didn't need the real one.

"Nah, thank you, I think I will keep it this way."

Orihime nodded, chewing her own lower lip, "if you say so..."

"So," Ichigo was standing right behind Orihime, arms crossed on his chest, "your name is Edward?"

"Edward Elric," he replied, "I don't know how I get here, I was on the roof, talking with my younger brother... About the process how I get here, I am not sure. It was just... I felt like being suck into something and then I lost my consciousness."

Ichigo nodded, "I see, from your story earlier, it seemed like you're not from Hueco Mundo. It must be something else..."

Uryuu rubbed his chin, "the place you come from, is it much different from here?"

Edward hadn't seen much but he could tell that it was different. He nodded, "it wasn't that much different I think, maybe, but it's different." Now it was his turned to frown and think, "I think, people in this place are not common with the concept of Alchemy, are you?"

"Alchemy?"

Edward sighed. He looked at the glass on the table.

"May I borrow the glass for a moment?"

Chad, who was stood nearest of the table handed him the glass. Ed put the glass in front of him and hesitated for a moment to draw a circle but he had a feeling that he could do it without a circle.

"I wonder," he muttered under his breath before he touched his palms together and then he touched the glass.

The bright light of the the transmutation process surprising Orihime, she took one step aback and almost lost her balance. Fortunately, Ichigo stood right behind her to help her steady herself.

When the light was gone, the glass had no longer been a glass, it was a small statue now. Ichigo couldn't figure out its form though, it was something like a horse with a pair of metal wing. That's it if he ignored the huge fangs on its face.

"Wow soooo cool!" Orihime clapped her hands.

Edward looked amazed with how it turned out as much as the other. His feeling was right. He could do transmutation with no transmutation circle.

While the others were examining his work, Edward rubbed his own chin. He had lost his alchemy once and after the long journey to the west he finally got it back from the very basic one. He wondered how suddenly he managed to do it without transmutation circle, just like how he did it when he was a state alchemy. There must be a reason of it.

"I had never seen this kind of power," Uryuu admitted, "what are you, Edward? Are you really human?"

Edward didn't know should he felt offended by the question or not but then he decided that it wasn't the right time or place to get offended, "I am a human. An alchemist. I guest, there is no alchemist in this world, eh?"

Ichigo nodded. He was surprised but he wasn't that surprised. Just few months ago he met those people with fullbring power, and he himself had that kind of power too, it had been long since he accepted that human could posses such a power.

"But how do you get here?" Uryuu asked to noone in particular, he rubbed under his nose, frowning at so many probability in his head, "there must be a certain portal. Something like garganta or..."

"What is garganta?" Edward asked.

Ichigo sighed, "it is a portal. It connects this world with Hueco Mundo. Uh, but a graganta is not something that would appear just like that... Usually Uruhara would help us with the garganta when we need it."

"You guys here travel back and forth between your world and another world just like that?" Edward couldn't believe it, these guys doesn't look strong at all but if they travelled between two different world, then it means they must have some kind of power right?

"Before you get the wrong idea, not everybody in our world do that," Uryuu explained, "we are special cases... Hey, Kurosaki, now that you mentioned it, don't you think Urahara-san might know something about this?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, he knew that Uryuu was right. Urahara might know something.

.

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter is... rough. I did try and try but I give up. Next chapter should be better, I promise.


End file.
